Bicycle racks are, of course, well known and numerous constructions are utilized to support two wheeled bicycles horizontally as well as vertically. For purposes of this application, supporting the bicycle "vertically" means that one wheel (of a two wheeled bicycle) is above the other, and supporting the bicycle "horizontally" means that one wheel is in front of the other, i.e., in a normal riding orientation. In order to support a bicycle vertically, ceiling-mounted hooks or the like are typically utilized to suspend the bicycle by engaging the front wheel thereof. Such devices are both awkward and difficult to use, insofar as the bicycle must be lifted a substantial distance off the ground while holding the front wheel steady to engage the front wheel (between its spokes) over the hook-like portion of the support.
Other rack devices include a pair of wall mounted racks or brackets for supporting a bicycle above the ground but in a generally horizontal orientation. Here again, the bicycle must be lifted off the ground in order to engage the brackets.
Ground supported racks are more easily engaged but provide no space-saving feature, i.e., the bicycles are merely supported in their normal, horizontal orientation.
The present invention seeks to alleviate the aforementioned problems associated with conventional bicycle racks by providing a simple, low cost, lightweight and easy-to-use device which permits vertical storing of a bicycle without having to lift the bicycle off the ground in order to engage the rack.
Accordingly, in an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a substantially L-shaped rack is employed which includes a substantially vertical first member adapted to be fastened to a vertical supporting surface, such as a wall, and a substantially horizontal member extending away from the wall and pivotally mounted to the first member for movement between a first substantially vertical inoperative position, and a second substantially horizontal operative position. The first (inoperative) position is one in which the horizontal member is pivoted upwardly to engage the wall mounted member so as to conserve space by reducing the profile of the rack when not in use. By simply pivoting the second member to its horizontal or operative position, the rack is ready for use in supporting a bicycle in a vertical orientation.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first or wall mounted member is provided with an elongated groove for receiving one portion of the front wheel of the bicycle, while the horizontal member is provided with an elongated slot for receiving another portion of the same wheel, thereby precluding any substantial turning movement (i.e., steering movement as opposed to rotation) of the wheel.
By locating the rack at an appropriate height on the vertical supporting wall or other surface, (based on the bicycle size), the user need only tilt the bicycle to the vertical orientation and roll it forwardly on its rear wheel until the front wheel is engaged within the groove on the wall mounted member and within the slot on the horizontally extending member. To facilitate such engagement with the rack, the forward portion of the horizontal member, i.e., that portion remote from the wall mounted member, is provided with a rounded and grooved guiding surface which permits the front wheel of the bicycle to roll over the edge of the member and into the slot.
Thus, in its broader aspects, the bicycle rack of this invention comprises a substantially L-shaped frame including a first substantially vertical member adapted for mounting to the substantially vertical supporting surface, and a second substantially horizontal member extending away from the first member, the first and second members having aligned first and second respective bicycle wheel receiving surface configurations formed therein.
In another aspect, the second or horizontal member may be pivotally mounted to said first member for movement between operative an inoperative positions, and the second member may be releasably secured to the first or vertical member in the inoperative position.
The present invention is of lightweight construction, easily installed, easily used, inexpensive to manufacture, and requires little space when not in use. In addition, the bicycle need not be lifted off the ground to be fully engaged in the rack in a vertical orientation. Thus, the rack according to this invention provides several advantages over prior, known bicycle racks.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.